Northern Stars
by Danielle9389
Summary: "How did you find me?" She asked looking up at his onyx eyes.  "My northern stars brought me to you." He mumbled capturing her lips again for a tender kiss.  oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or its characters **

**And this is my fourth oneshot I hope you like it! :D the song "Bless the Broken Road" by Rascal Flatts inspired me to do this fanfiction. I think if would be better if you guys read this with that music playing in the back ground.**

**Please review NO flames please thank you**

**Sorry for any occness that might occur**

**Inner talking**

_Thinking_

Normal

* * *

><p>"Sakura! How are you darling?" Mikoto beamed as the pink haired doctor entered the Uchiha compound.<p>

"Uchiha-san! I am doing well although the shifts at the hospital are driving me crazy lately." Sakura laughed hugging the beautiful woman.

"Uchiha-san? What did I tell you about calling me that? I've known you since you were in kindergarten with Sasuke!" Mikoto said pouting.

The twenty-one year old medic laughed slightly but nodded.

"Sorry, Mikoto-san it's just hard to not call you Uchiha-san. So how about I help you cook dinner?" Sakura said rolling up her white sleeves.

"Thank you dear." The woman smiled leading the way to their huge kitchen. Sakura put her purse down the couch and walked toward the kitchen as well.

"So Sakura, you're twenty-one now. A doctor and trained under the legendary doctor Tsunade herself, but I hear you're still single. Why?" Mikoto said stirring the pot of spaghetti sauce. Sakura tensed slightly then frowned.

"Well, I just I haven't met the right person yet." She answered softly checking the noodles in the water. Mikoto stopped her stirring and looked at her.

"You're still waiting for him?" She whispered turning off the stove.

"I guess you could say that. But to him I'm just like his little sister. I'm there when he breaks up with a girl who he thinks that loves him for him not his money. I'm there when he calls at three in the morning to talk when he can't sleep. But I guess I'm not good enough." Sakura choked slightly, trying to stop the tears from falling. Mikoto hugged the poor girl, brushing the pink locks that fell in front of her face.

"Dear, I'm sure Itachi will come around. You know how he is. He is well…" Mikoto started but cut off by someone else.

"Itachi-niisan is a prodigy. But he is kind of dense about things for example, noticing that you like well correction that you love him." Sasuke said smirking giving his best friend a kiss on the cheek. Sakura blushed and mumbled, "Am I that obvious?"

"Yes," Mikoto and Sasuke laughed patting the girl.

"Great. That means Fugaku-san knows too!" Sakura groaned picking up the pot so she could put the noodles into the strainer.

"Sakura, are you scared of my father?" Sasuke teased making the poor girl blush even more.

"Eh…it's not that. I'm just not sure that he would approve of me. But why am I worrying? Itachi won't love me like I love him anyways." Sakura whispered biting her lower lip to stop her tears.

"Sakura, you are a worthy of the Uchiha name. You love us all not our money and out of all the women Itachi dated and almost proposed to they don't even compare to you. So I would approve of you either way." Fugaku said calmly, arriving to the kitchen with his business attires on. Sakura and Sasuke could only gape at the compliment. It wasn't every day that the great Uchiha Corp. owner complimented someone.

"Arigato Fugaku-san," Sakura bowed blushing again.

"Sakura-chan! Why are you blushing?" Itachi said happily entering the kitchen oblivious to the others' discussion.

"Uh, it's just the steam." Sakura lied hugging her best friend.

"I see, well I brought someone. I think that she might be the one. I've been dating her for about a year now in secret. I might ask her to marry me. Please be nice." Itachi said smiling slightly. Sakura fidgeted slightly and remained focused on her cooking.

"Th-at's great honey. Um…why don't we get the table set up and we'll meet this girl of yours." Mikoto said sheepishly.

"Thank you mom." Itachi said kissing her cheek before grabbing the plates off of the kitchen counter to fix dinner.

"ITACHI!" a shrieking voice rang from the living room making everyone in the kitchen cringe.

"Hn," Itachi replied coming out of the kitchen holding the plates. He gave her a peck on the lips then proceeded to make the dinner table.

When Itachi was out of the kitchen, Sasuke grumbled, "I think she is a money grabbing whore."

"Sasuke! You will not use that kind of language in this household. No matter how true it maybe!" Mikoto scolded him pouring the sauce in the noodles to mix it up.

"Hn," Fugaku grunted agreeing with Sasuke's judgment.

"Fugaku! Not you too!" Mikoto scolded.

"Sasuke-kun, Mikoto-san, Fugaku-san. I do-n't think I…sorry I ne-ed to go." Sakura stuttered putting the pan down. She didn't wait for any answer, she just left the kitchen, taking off her apron on the way and grabbing her coat.

"Sakura where are you going?" Itachi said as she passed him.

"Hospital, I got called in for an emergency surgery." Sakura lied passing him and the black haired bimbo that was latched in his arms.

"Oh okay, here let me drive you." Itachi offered.

"No! I me-an I can get there myself. I brought my car with me." Sakura said quickly, slamming the door behind her.

"What is her problem?" the brunette asked putting a hand on her hips.

"Sakura, she's normally like that. Ever since she became a doctor." Itachi answered pulling the chair out for his girlfriend.

"Baka," Sasuke mumbled under his breath sitting at his usual seat. Soon, everyone followed his example and sat down.

"So what's your name?" Fugaku said before putting some food in his mouth.

"My name is Ami Kawamura, Uchiha-san," the girl answered in a fake polite sense.

"Hn, so what do you do for a living?" He grunted cutting his meat.

"I am currently unemployed." She said taking a bite of her spaghetti.

"Tch, Sakura is a doctor." Sasuke hissed quietly.

"Anyways, do you want some more food honey?" Mikoto said showing the brunette the spaghetti bowl.

"No thank you Mikoto-san. I'm on a strict diet."

"It's Uchiha-san to you." Fugaku replied calmly.

"Sakura can call them Mikoto and Fugaku-san." Sasuke pointed out innocently cutting his meat.

"Ami, is the second highest in her class when she graduated college." Itachi said smirking.

"Sakura graduated the top of her class." Sasuke countered back.

"So, Uchiha-san what do you like to do for fun?" Ami said looking at the Uchiha woman.

"I like cooking dear," She smiled.

"Oh, that's too bad I thought we could do something together but I don't like cooking at all." Ami replied making a disgusting face.

"Sakura loves to cook." Sasuke mumbled quietly, making a vein pop in Ami's head.

"So what do you like to do for fun?" Mikoto asked wiping her mouth with a tissue.

"I like shopping. Itachi-kun always brings me shopping." Ami beamed.

"So you're a gold digger." Sasuke pointed out.

"What? No! I love Itachi!" Ami defended herself slamming her fists on the table.

"I ca-n't believe y-ou would think that. We've bee-n dating for over a ye-ar," Ami cried, choking on her tears.

"Foolish brother. You have no idea what you are saying." Itachi said defending his girlfriend.

"I'm foolish? Nii-san, you've gone through about FIFTY girls before her and you dumped them all because they are gold diggers and they were using you for fame and fortune. For the brilliant prodigy, you are the dumbest of them all. You nee…"

"No, Sasuke!" Mikoto said interrupting her son's rant. She knew that he was about to tell Itachi about Sakura's love for him.

"But mom he needs to know!" Sasuke countered back feeling frustrated.

"It doesn't matter! I am marrying Ami. I believe her. Come on I'll show you around the house." Itachi said getting angry every minute that he was there.

"Itachi, where is your bathroom?" Ami asked batting her fake eye lashes at him.

"Down the hall and on your right. I'll get us some food since our dinner got interrupted. I'm sorry about that." Itachi said scratching the back of his neck.

"It's no problem. I'll just use the restroom and then I'll meet you okay?" She said kissing him on the lips, before leaving for the bathroom. Itachi smirked and went downstairs to get their food.

"Look Itachi, Ami is just another one of those bitches. They don't love you for you, they love your money and your looks." Sasuke explained putting away the dishes.

"Sasuke, I can just feel it. I think she might be the one. I know I'm unlucky and I always fall in love with girls and end up getting my heart broken but I believe Ami is the one." Itachi replied softy.

"I don't believe you. You don't love her. You told me the girls that you would like to marry someday and Ami does not fit those categories."

"Exactly what are those categories, little brother?" The older Uchiha said folding his arms on his chest.

"You would like a girl that has ambition, has a great career, great cook, get along with ALL of us…should I continue?" Sasuke asked seeing as it was his turn to smirk. When his brother was about to open his mouth he interrupted, "Look go upstairs, I bet Ami is already getting bored."

Itachi nodded and made his ways upstairs, just as he turned the corner he heard sounds coming from his bedroom. He pressed his ear on the door and proceeded to listen.

"Yeah, Karin! He is going to marry me! Hook, line and sinker! I get to spend a lot of his money! Can you imagine? Paris every weekend! I don't even love the guy, but I'm such a good actress that he believes that I do!" Ami beamed over the phone, when a crash was heard she immediately hung up her phone. She opened the door and found a glaring Itachi on the other side.

"Get out," he growled menacingly.

"Itachi-kun, it's not what it looks like!" Ami tried to reason out, but Itachi wouldn't hear it. He grabbed her hand, dragging her to the door.

Sasuke smirked as he looked at the poor girl in Itachi's hand. His brother opened the door and walked out, while she held on him. Soon enough, he came back in and settled down on the couch with his face buried in his hands.

"I told you so," Sasuke smirked sitting on next to his brother.

"I guess I am really that unlucky. Every single girls are the same; they want me for my money and fame," Itachi grumbled feeling heart broken.

"Itachi look closer dear," Mikoto said coming into the living room and hugging her twenty-five year old son.

"What do you mean mother?" He questioned looking up.

"Honey, you just need to look closer. Stop drifting to those girls." She replied kissing his temple. Itachi sat there for a moment and thought of everything.

Suddenly, it hit him. Sakura!

He got up quickly and looked at his whole family.

"Was I that blind? It took me fifty…" Itachi started.

"Fifty-one counting Ami," Sasuke interjected.

"Fifty-one girls to figure out who I really loved all along?" Itachi questioned. Fugaku nodded, Mikoto smiled, while Sasuke smirked.

"Go call her. Nii-san," Sasuke said tossing Itachi his cellphone.

* * *

><p>Sakura cried harder and harder making her vision blurry.<p>

"Why can't I be good enough?" She cried out, slamming the stirring wheel of her car. When her cellphone started to ring, she wiped her tears away. She looked at her phone, when it flashed Itachi on the screen, she cried harder. She got out of the car and tossed her phone into the ocean. She sat on the cliff side, curling into a ball as she cried harder.

"I don't know how much I can take of this. It hurts too much." Sakura sobbed to herself looking up in the night sky.

* * *

><p>"She's not answering." Itachi frowned running his hand through his onyx hair.<p>

"Go to her." Fugaku said nodding at his son. Itachi gave him a smile before running to his car.

"Finally, I can start planning the wedding." Mikoto beamed happily taking out the wedding magazines from under the coffee table's hidden compartment. She turned to her husband and Sasuke, who was trying to tiptoe out of the living room.

"GET BACK HERE!" Mikoto screamed at the two men.

* * *

><p>"Sakura, where are you? I've checked your house and I've called the hospital. Where could you be?" Itachi muttered to himself.<p>

"**Think! Your ex-girlfriends are like northern stars they all show where you could find Sakura." **Inner Itachi said.

"_What do you mean by that?" _Itachi replied to his inner.

"**Northern stars light the way to your lover's arms and to think you're a prodigy." **Inner said rolling his eyes.

"_what do my exes have to do with the northern stars?" _Itachi grumbled.

"**Think!" **Inner yelled.

Itachi stopped his car to think for a moment.

"Okay, what do all of my exes have in common aside from being gold diggers." He muttered to himself getting out of the car to look up at the stars shimmering under the night sky . He remembered that after he broke up with his girlfriends, he would call Sakura and then she would always tell him to meet him at their secret location, the cliff side of the mountain the over looked the ocean. Following the stars was the only way you could find it, unless you already knew how to get there.

"Hn," he grunted, starting his car again and speeding up to the place.

* * *

><p>"I'm nothing to him. The last time I've had a decent talk with the man was two years ago! I'm nothing to him. It hurts too much. I've waited for five years now. If he doesn't see it, then I need to move on." She mumbled to herself burying her face in her knees.<p>

"No, don't. You are everything to me. I love your smile, your laugh, your personality and everything about you sooner." Itachi muttered embracing the crying girl.

"Ita-chi?" Sakura stuttered looking up at his dark, onyx eyes.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I'm such a bad friend. I didn't see you hurting." Itachi said softly.

"So that's it? I'm just a friend. Well Itachi, I'm sorry I can't do it anymore I love you too much to watch you get together to those girls. I'm done!" Sakura yelled, new tears falling down her face. She opened her mouth once again to yell at the Uchiha prodigy, but she was cut off by his lips pressing on hers.

When they broke apart, Itachi held her there.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I was stupid and blind. You're everything I wanted. I guess those girls were just a way to get around that. But I knew that you were the one. I love you Sakura. Will you do the honor of marrying me?" He said softly kneeling down and pulling out a small, red velvet box from his pocket.

"Yes," Sakura squeaked. Itachi smirked picking her up and twirling her around.

When he put her down, she giggled softly.

"How did you find me?" She asked looking up at his onyx eyes.

"My northern stars brought me to you." He mumbled capturing her lips again for a tender kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it! Don't forget to review and NO flames please!<strong>


	2. News! NEED TO READ

**Hey guys HyunMin here. **

**First I am deeply sorry that this isn't an update (if this is a multichaptered story) and I changed my author's name**

**Second, the reason why is because I am typing from my phone right now because my laptop will not let me publish anything. I can only publish on my phone. **

**Third, I CAN'T respond to reviews or pms using my laptop either. I have to go and use my phone (which is super hard) **

**Fourth, I want to let you guys know that I made a TWITTER ACCOUNT:** _ Hyun_Min93_** as a way to stay in touch with my fellow readers and reviewers. I will tweet about the progress of the chapters, I am writing (you can even bug me about updating haha) You can also send me questions, suggestions, ideas or if you just want to chat I can talk to you there ^_^ I hope I get to see you guys there! **

**Sorry Again! **


End file.
